


A Disappointment

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Marinette is feeling down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://megs-ils.tumblr.com/post/144722215835).

“My Lady,” someone says.

The sound of the familiar nickname makes her jerk up, her back ramrod straight with sudden terror.

She turns slowly, hardly daring to breathe, to see Adrien standing maybe a meter behind her, looking up at the clouds scudding across the sky, his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, I know,” he says, still looking up, his voice still quiet and contemplative. “Wasn’t too hard to figure out once I pulled my head out of the ground.”

 _Shit._ _Shitshitshitshitshit._

“It was all the same,” he says. “The hair, the voice, the build. The smile. All the same.”

She can feel her breathing start to grow shallow as panic roots in her heart and adrenaline screams into her muscles.

“The spirit was the same, too,” he says. “The same indomitable will, the same passion, the same cunning.”

“That’s not me,” Marinette says quietly, turning away from him and hugging her knees to her chest. Her voice trembles a little.  


“That is exactly you,” Adrien snarls, with a sudden bitter fury that makes her jump. “That is all you, and damn anyone who tries to convince you otherwise.”

She sees him walk down the steps to her side before his face fills her field of vision as he gets down on a knee.

“I wanted to say this a few months ago,” he says, reaching out and taking her trembling hands in his.  


“Say what?”

“I love you,” he says.

Marinette presses her lips into a thin lip and pulls her hands from his grip, leaving a long streak of red paint across his palm. “You don’t mean that,” she says. “Not really.”

“Yes, I do--”

“No, you don’t,” Marinette snaps. “You love _her_. You love the idea of _her_. Always loved the idea of _her.”_

“I think that of the two of us I know that better than you do,” Adrien counters.

“Then go on,” she says. “Tell me why. Go a-freaking-head.”

“Do you remember,” he says, after a moment’s hesitation, “when we first met?“

“Duh,” Marinette says. She waves a hand vaguely. “Ivan got possessed, we beat Papillon, so on and so forth.”

“Remember when you thought you didn’t deserve to be Ladybug?”

Marinette shrinks down on herself. “Yes,” she says.

“That was when I fell for you,” he says. “You were down and at your lowest point, and then you found the strength to stand and you _won_.” His smile is soft. “And you keep winning. Day by day. I’ve always admired that, in both of you.”

“You don’t mean that,” Marinette says.

“May I prove it?” Adrien says.

Hesitantly, she nods.

Adrien cups her face with a hand and leans into her, and kisses her gently.


End file.
